


Red Carpet Ready

by PH03N1X_360



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves is a Fashonista, Red Carpet, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: In Allison’s newest movie, the directors needed a violinist to play Allison’s best friend. Lucky for them, Vanya filled both slots perfectly. Now the filming is done, all that’s left is the premiere.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Red Carpet Ready

“Each of these outfits are worth more than my entire apartment...” Vanya said as she browsed the dresses.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m buying,” Allison assured her. “It’s your first movie premiere, after all,” Vanya smiled. Allison’s newest movie required a violinist to play the main character’s best friend, and Allison had told her directors that her sister was both a spectacular violinist and her best friend, so they asked her to do it. Vanya jumped at the chance, and the only thing she regrets now that it’s done is the red carpet wardrobe.

“Remind me again why I can’t just wear a suit?” Vanya asked. She really hated dresses.

“It’s the dress code. Super sexist, I know, but it is what it is. Just sit tight for a minute, Klaus will be here in a second.” On cue, Klaus came waltzing into the room in a purple tank top and black mini skirt.

“Hey, ladies! Vanya, my favorite little sister, congrats on the movie! I can’t wait to see it,” He exclaimed, pulling her into a bear hug.

“We’re the same age...”Vanya grumbled, but accepted the hug anyway.

“No, I’m 10 months older than anyone who isn’t Five. Besides, you’re 5 feet tall. You’re little,” Klaus grinned, then waltzed away.

“I’m 5 feet 1 inch, thank you,” She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. So, Allison, what color you thinking?” Allison studied Vanya critically, which made her wince a little.

“Black. Definitely.” Allison decided, glancing back to Klaus, who gave her a nod.

“This way, then,” He lead them to a section towards the back of the store. There was a wide selection of styles and fabric. This is gonna take a while... Vanya sighed internally as her siblings squabbled over various styles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Found one!” Klaus exclaims. “Where’s Vanya?”

“Here.”She’s sprawled out on the floor with a Starbucks Frappuccino.

“Where’d you get that?”

“You guys kept squabbling over cocktail dresses verses Evening gowns, and I was thirsty. There’s a Starbucks down the road.” Vanya shrugged and took a sip.

“How long were you gone?” Allison furrowed her brow.

“Half an hour or so,”

“ _Annnnyways_ ,” Klaus cut in, lifting up his prize. “Try this on.” Throwing Allison one last pleading look, she was whisked away to the dressing room.

The dress was nice, really. It was shin length with only one sleeve, and it had a white sash around her waist. Klaus handed her a pair of shoes after a few minutes. They were white, and had a bit of a heel. Vanya thought that might be an issue, because she was terrible at walking with them.

“Let’s see it!” Allison called. Vanya walked out and gave a little twirl as best as she could with the shoes. Her sister clapped and Klaus wolf whistled, making her giggle a bit.

“Looking good, girl!” He clapped her on the shoulder, leaving her with just enough time to catch her balance.

“That works for me,” Allison confirmed. “You look fantastic,”

“Thanks. Heels, though?”

“Yeah, sorry. Dress code.”

“Damn it.”


End file.
